Drabtastic!
by Tara-yomitorika
Summary: Just a collection of song-based drabbles. Non-connected!


You'll Think of Me – Keith Urban

The moon was shining bright as Inuyasha rested on his treebranch, looking out over the meadow where the group rested. He smiled slightly as he took in Sango and Miroku leaning back against a particularly big tree, as well as Kagome and Shippo laying together in her sleeping bag. A movement caught his eye, a sleek white shape moving through the trees; a soul-stealer. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. He wouldn't answer her call tonight. She had been coming around a lot more lately, but he hadn't felt the draw he had in the past. He was really just getting to the point where he almost wished she would just leave him alone. It wasn't even that he wished to pursue a relationship with Kagome, not that he didn't, it was just that he felt the need to move on. He had truly come to terms with what had happened in the past, not that he was happy with the way it had ended but it was time to let go of the past and look to the future.

Stuck like Glue – Sugarland

Kagome couldn't help humming a little tune as she walked down the worn path from the well. She felt unusually bright and cheerful, even for her. It put a boost in her speed and she made it back to the village despite her heavy pack. The sight she saw surprised her and warmed her heart; Inuyasha was sitting by the edge of the village in an unused field, while Shippo practiced with a small wooden sword. A loving smile spread across her face as Inuyasha called out some correction and Shippo dutifully obeyed. The moment was ended as Inuyasha caught her scent and turned to look, and seeing her at the edge of the forest, blushed and stood abruptly, turning and leaving. Back to the search.

Yesterday – The Beatles

Inuyasha sat by the edge of the well, peering into the dark depths. He could still remember the day clearly, when she had changed her decision to stay. That was why he was here. It had been nearly 450 years since then, and the world had changed. The shrine that he knew would house her family, very soon in fact. Unfortunately for him, he would not see it. He could feel death was coming soon, in the body that was no longer young and active. His hair had lost its silver tones, turning truly grey, and deep lines creased his face. He had never harboured the hope that he might rekindle his love with her, he knew he'd be far too old by the time he saw her, but he had hoped to at least see her again. But it was not to be.

Complicated – Avril Lavigne

Kagome couldn't help storming off as the dust settled from the impact of one angry hanyou. It had been another Kouga incident. Another occasion of him accusing her of being unfaithful; she really wondered if he didn't realize he was implying that she was a whore. She couldn't understand his behaviour. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be, but the second anyone else showed up, he became another person! He was angry and jealous, being loud and downright mean! She could understand that his past made it hard for him to trust, but she had hoped he could at least trust _her_. Sometimes, the way he treated her made her want to yank her hair out by the roots! She flopped down on a fallen log, cradling her forehead in a palm, and sighed a deep sigh.

I'd Rather Be Lucky – Brad Johner

It had been another hard day of demon fighting and they had absolutely nothing to show for it. She retreated to the hotsprings for a bath, hoping to ease some of the tension from her sore body. As she eased herself into the water, she found herself reflecting on her life. She really had had it pretty rough: she had fallen down a magical well at the age of 15, found herself the bearer and guardian of a demon-attracting jewel, shattered said jewel, and embarked on a quest to gather the shards where she found herself constantly kidnapped, battered, abused, and generally pushed to the ends of her limits. She sunk deeper into the water with a sigh. It really wasn't fair. Couldn't someone else have the bad luck for a day?

Wide Open Spaces – Dixie Chicks

Ai Higurashi could only watch as her daughter once again set off to the well house, backpack once again full of books and food, as well as a healthy portion of bandages and medicine. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that Kagome's destiny had left this time; her responsibilities and the majority of her life had been thrown 500 years into the past. But she couldn't help her motherly worry over her daughter who was still so young. She had lost count of the number of times Kagome had returned bruised and batter, be it physically or emotionally, and she had become rather adapt at not drawing attention to that fact, though she always made sure to tend to each wound carefully. Kagome had become a free spirit, freer than Ai had ever imagined she could be, and for this, she was so proud of her daughter. Unafraid to forge off on her own, Ai knew Kagome would continue to cut her own path.

Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ha

Inuyasha felt the guilt pile upon his shoulders as he walked through the forest, following the lazy path of the white soul-stealer in front of him. Once again it had come in the middle of the night and once again he had answered her call. He knew it wasn't healthy, and he knew that he should stop, but it was almost an impulse now. He needed Kikyo's presence, as hatefully shallow it now was. He couldn't forget the memories he held of her, and each time he saw her face, he was transported to a happier time, when fighting was less prominent and he was free to just be with her.

Fortress – Hope

Sesshoumaru looked out across the land from his cloud, eyes sharp for any movement that might threaten him or his own. He caught a slight flutter at the edge of the plain, near the forest that marked the border of his land. He lowered his height slightly, focusing on what seemed to be a human, stumbling from the forest. He swiftly descended to investigate. He recognized the woman immediately, drawing from his memory the image of the inappropriately dressed girl-child that travelled with Inuyasha. She was quite wounded, but nothing that would seriously threaten her life. As he got closer, he caught a scent that caused anger and disgust to surge through him, though he was careful to keep his face neutral; the half-breed's scent was over her and it stank of lust and demonic energy. Taking in her appearance more carefully, he noticed her clothing was ripped and bloody in several places and she sported a range of cuts and bloody marks. He sighed. His half-brother must have lost control, and raped the woman that he travelled with. He was tempted to leave, wanted to leave, but his honour held him firm. His brother, though dishonourable and unwanted, was still pack, and by connection, his responsibility as alpha. As the woman had left his brother's pack and came to his lands, unintentional as it may be, it would be seen as a cry for help, for the alpha's protection. He sighed, there was really only one way to do this with honour intact.

"Come. You may stay at this Sesshoumaru's castle as long as you choose."

_**AUTHOR NOTE – **_So this is my first drabble type deal. A whole bunch of songs were playing that reminded me of the show, so I decided to do some writing. This is the result. Just a few notes, I don't own any of this, period. Ai is the name a gave to Kagome's mother, in case you didn't get it. And these are not supposed to be in any way corrected. Oh, and with the exception of the last one, they were all written in the amount of time it took to play the song. Thanks, R & R, s'il vous plait :D


End file.
